herofandomcom-20200223-history
Worf (Undiscovered Country)
Worf was a Klingon male who appeared in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Worf was the elder brother of Thok Mak and the head of the House of Mogh. He was the father of Mogh and grandfather of Mogh's sons Worf and Kurn. Growing up in the late 23rd century, Worf did not become a warrior, but instead became a defense attorney. As such his battlefield was in courts of law. In 2293 after General Chang, Ambassador Nanclus, Admiral Cartwright, and others staged a conspiracy to sabotage peace talks between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. As part of the conspiracy they assassinated Chancellor Gorkon and framed Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy for the assassination. Worf was assigned by the Klingon government to represent the two men at the trial, with Chang taking the role of prosecutor. Chang and his fellow conspirators both in the Empire and the Federation ensured that the trial of Kirk and McCoy was nothing more than a show trial. Worf however did his very best to defend his clients. When the trial was over the judge declared the two men guilty. Worf begged the court to take into account that the evidence against the two men was largely circumstantial. The judge agreed, and commuted the sentence of death, instead sending the two men to the penal asteroid of Rura Penthe for life. With assistance from Captain Spock and the crew of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) Kirk and McCoy were able to escape before the conspirators could arrange their deaths. After the trial Worf was part of the delegation that accompanied the new Chancellor Azetbur to Camp Khitomer for renewed peace talks. Azetbur noted that Worf had performed the distasteful task of defending Kirk and McCoy with honor. The Enterprise managed to defeat Chang in combat, killing him. They beamed down in time to prevent the assassination of the Federation President by the Starfleet officer "Colonel" West, who was there disguised as a Klingon. After Montgomery Scott shot West out of his perch, Worf and Admiral William Smillie were the first to arrive where West had landed. Seeing dark red blood instead of bright pink blood coming out of the body of the apparent Klingon assassin Worf realized it was not Klingon blood. He pulled the mask back to reveal the assassin was a disguised West. In the years following the opening sessions of the Khitomer conference Worf continued his career in the Klingon government. Because of his unwitting involvement in the conspiracy Azetbur ensured that Worf did not rise in rank or position as long as she was Chancellor. It was only after her death in 2311 that Worf's progression through the ranks resumed. Worf eventually had a son named Mogh. While Worf had never been a warriorr, he ensured that his son Mogh did become one. By 2328 Worf was a General who represented the Klingon Empire Unlike many other Klingons he did not care too much for Curzon Dax, who he considered an arrogant petaQ. Ironically many years later his grandson would later marry Dax's next host Jadzia. Worf died in 2333 due to an collision between the Klingon ship he was on and a Cardassian freighter. He did live long enough to see his son take Kassin as his wife, and hoped that the pair would soon give him grandchildren to continue the family line. Worf's friend and aide Lorgh worked to ensure the survival of the House of Mogh in the years following Worf's death. He took Kurn in and raised him as his son after Mogh and Kassin were killed at Khitomer in a Romulan attack. Lorgh also ensured Sergey and Helena Rozhenko were able to adopt the younger Worf to keep him safe in the Federation, far from the Duras family agents. Trivia * This incarnation of Worf was portrayed by Michael Dorn, who also played his grandson. Dorn was encouraged to play this Worf completely differently than the younger Worf. * While it was the intention of The Undiscovered Country's producers, Worf was never explicitly named as the grandfather of the younger Worf. This relationship was instead established in licensed literature. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Officials Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Military Category:Star Trek Heroes